Reine Cramoisi de Renard
by Caliburnxxx
Summary: I am Reine Cramoisi de Renard. I am a person not to mess with. Nor is God. I play the hand of Grim, And worship the lord of death, blood and lust. But what people do not know is, I wasn't always like that, Never thought I would be, Nor am I now. This would be the story of, How I came to savour The thrill of Le Voie Clair de Sang. But of course, I'm still fourteen, aren't I?
1. Prologue

Milky white clouds floated across the azure sky like young kittens chasing each other exhilarately. Rows and rows of flowers at the yard were nudged gently by the motherly wind; red peonies, ivory dandelions, navy blue pansies and many others blossoming with a vivid kaleidoscope of colours. A towheaded woman clad in a cerulean blue silk dress, showing off her slim and curvy stature of her body, stepped into that blessed area with black shoes of elegance. Her face was simply a tableau of subtle explicit beauty; it was unblemished and extensively fair with sharp emerald almond eyes and a perfectly-sized nose which sat there with much emphasised eloquence. Her butterfly sleeves were draped over her long well-toned arms, lilting as she continued waltzing across the yard. If I had not known better, I would have thought that she was a lady of the high society, with her swift and light movements, gracing the flowers with her presence.

"Vasillisa. Would you like me to have the pleasure of having you over for tea?", I answered as I opened the door quietly. The blue robins were chirping in that very pause after no sooner than that of the peaceful dreamy atmosphere suddenly being disrupted by the laughter of two black devils in the sky with their luminous strawberry blonde tridents striking down. I stifled an uptight laugh and smiled zealously as I ran forward to embrace her as she did the same.


	2. Chapter 1

The clear reflection of the pool glistened with a shiny sheen to it, showing the unmistakable face of a fourteen years old girl. Her raven black hair was tied back in a French braid, her eyes a piercing golden amber; her lips sweet crimson like cherry perched on her tanned skin. The girl was bored just like unruffled paper which longed to fly up and out. Her fingers skimmed playfully across the water with amusement as she sat on the pool tile, legs sprawled over it like fishing nets on an ocean coast. Never did she know what was in store for her in the future, never did she ever know or expected that she would eventually become _moi_, the stolen apple.

xxx

Nightfall arrived too soon. The starry sky was purplish blue today, signifying the start of a new journey, a new beginning. The northern winds were blowing in and our red velvet curtains flapped opened with as much gusto as watching the opening of a play in the theatre. Overlapping voices could be heard spiralling up the stairs, ever so cl-

"I have been clear on what I sai-"

"But-"

"You are not- , get back here now, Reyna Elizabeth Valencia Burns. You-"

I swung the door shut and bolted it with a quick flip to the right. My aching back slip down to the floor with a loud thud as a silent thunder brought on a hot shower of oily droplets. I sniffled and shuddered and heaved out more gasps, with my head buried in my elongated arms. It was always them who did not listen, did not see, did not know, never ever trying to understand the motives of my actions. _Why? Why? Why!_

As my outpour of tears stopped and my sobs resided, I dragged my sorrowful body to bed, and lay there, looking up at the blank ceiling. I soon dissolved into sleep like steam vanishing into the air, searching to perchance a dream.

A shrill, a thud and a scream of pure terror then emanated through the air as I woke up startled. It was disgustingly thick of fear. My bones were trembling as I half-ran to my parent's bedroom and almost vomited. My parents' bodies were cut into pieces, neatly sliced. Tears watered my eyes as I saw them laying there on the mahogany floor, their eyes staring back at me, emotionless. At that moment, I felt as if I had lost everything. Sure, I had Fedora but who's going to take custody of us. My parents had no relatives in contact. _How?_ Ho-

At the corner of my eye, I suddenly spotted a something odd, it was as if the air had just moved. I bounded forward as I saw an obsidian figure jumping out of the window and grabbed onto him firmly. "Let me follow you! Let me follo", I stopped in mid-sentence as I tried to pull my innards together as we propelled downwards, teeth clenching my lips so tightly the skin broke. He shoved me off his back and ran off as I gave a chase. I was desperate. I had nothing, nothing left. I shot forward and grabbed tightly to his muscular neck as we fell off the risen portion of land and did a somersault and miraculously landed on our feet, or more accurately, his feet. He then suddenly pulled me to a wall and snarled, "Show me then. Whether you are worth it or not." He skimmed off the next second like a speedboat. I hurried to catch up with him, thinking _What the heck? _I then shook my head and cleared my mind of any rubbishy thoughts._ Reyna, focus!_

The night time atmosphere was tense. Owls were hooting and the flaps of bats' wings were heard distinctly against the cooing of the crickets and the overwhelming sound of the wind whooshing by. We had run for about an hour, four hours, I had no idea. We were now in a dark alley, almost pitch black. The bright yellow dots suddenly emerged from that cloak of mystery like demons from hell. But then I realised, I was being unrealistic, _Get to the point Reyna! , _my head screamed. It was a car, of course with tinted windows. He, _he, _was silent all the while. It was eerily tickling my ears, that golden rule of not speaking. He entered the backseats and I squeezed in with utter 'grace', before he slammed the door closed.

As we zoomed past the skyscrapers, I only then found out that we were on the route going to the airport. I kept quiet as I prayed and hoped that I was not going to become one of those sex slaves being trafficked into another country. Mum always mentioned about not being out at night alone to be safe. Warm liquid ticked my eyes as I bit back tears. I wanted to cry, to bawl my eyes out, _but I can't. _I must be _worthy_. _Hold on, Reyna_. As beams of side lamp lights, penetrated the car windows partially, I could see a little of that man's face features. He had firm lips that pulled together grimly and a sharp nose that might have highlighted the fact that he was quite good-looking. As I was scrutinizing his face, his eyes suddenly met mine so briefly that my heart leapt up to the sky and my legs shook a little. _Scary but beautiful, beautiful amber eyes, _I thought as the journey ended soon enough without any odd incidents happening again. I had reverted my eyes and either stared out of the window at the sparkling skyliners or spaced out. It was such a close call. I then prayed again that I would not end up as a low life or a slave as another path let from my current route again, to the beginning of another.


End file.
